Improv Session
by bakurasfun
Summary: One-Shot 'It depends on what you want. I'm an actor, I can act out anything.' Zen's message that he had sent you all those months ago got you thinking... What is he really capable of?


You wiped the sweat off of your brow and flopped down on your sofa. You had been cleaning your house for a few hours and wanted a break. You dusted off your skirt with your hand, pulled out your phone from off of your coffee table, and clicked on the RFA app. As you began to scroll through the messages, you saw some old conversations you had with Zen. One of his replies in particular caught your eye.

 _It depends on what you want._

 _I'm an actor, I can act out anything._

These messages had a tone of seriousness in them, and deep down you loved the ideas it gave you. You giggled to yourself, and leaned further back into your sofa. Looking up at the white ceiling overhead your thoughts began to wander.

You always enjoyed a guy that would take charge in the bedroom… Zen's red eyes staring down at you, the moonlight from the window being the only source of illumination. Your wrists being held down by one of his hands as your eyes would wander he would demand your attention:

 _Eyes up here, bitch._ _My time is very valuable._

"Yes sir…" you murmured aloud, breathless.

 **Knock Knock**

You jumped at the sound, jerking you out of your thoughts. A muffled reply came:

"Hey babe, it's me, can I come in?"

Surprised you jumped, but as you realized the person at the door was someone you knew you stood.

"Yeah, just a second!" you called, nearly tripping over your own feet in your haste to make it to the door. You opened it and smiled up at your boyfriend, dressed in his riding gear with his motorcycle helmet in hand and a kind look in his eye… Until he saw the look in yours.

Zen's white brows furrowed as he looked over your features, "Are you okay, princess? Your face is beat red."

"Y-yeah! Everything's fine, just peachy!" you stuttered. You loved when you called you pet names, but it made your situation even more difficult, as you could feel your body begin to heat up.

"It looks like you've been busy." his said looking over your shoulder.

"O-oh, yeah! I've been cleaning for a little while now!" you replied, a bit more loudly than you meant to.

 _I haven't gotten busy yet… Gosh, I need to keep my thoughts clean!_ you shook your head as if to dismiss the troubling state your mind was in.

He smiled returned as his attention returned to you.

"Can I come in?" he repeated.

"S-Sure." You moved over in one step and looked down, trying to hide your blush that was sure to intensify.

You heard the door close and you felt Zen's hand under your chin and he lifted it so your eyes met his. You froze. He was right in front of you, mere inches away however, in contrast to your current condition, his face seemed to contort with worry.

"This isn't like you to sound so nervous, is there something going on?"

Zen's piercing eyes held you in place. You bit the corner of your lower lip, trying to find a way to put words to the mess going on in your head. You exhaled, not noticing you were holding your breath, and thought it best to explain things from the beginning.

"N-no, I was just looking back over some of our old messages… and it… made me want to try something."

Realization flashed across Zen's features as he was familiar with your signals. You were grateful things like this did not take him long to catch on to. "Oh really? What kind of something are we talking about?"

"I'm going to flatter you a little, but try not to let it get to your head." You joked, although you were stalling because it was hard to admit to your explicit thoughts out loud.

He laughed, but urged you to continue. "Alright, what is it?"

"I want to roleplay… With you… I want to treat me like I'm… your… slut, meant only for your pleasure, if you get my meaning."

The room was silent. Your body felt cold for a moment, thinking you had said something really weird. You had opened your mouth to deny everything, but Zen had beat you to the punch.

"Holy shit. I didn't know you were into those kind of things. Are you sure?"

He seemed surprised, but not put off. This made you believe it was alright to continue.

"Yeah, but i-if you don't want to, that's…"

You stopped once again as Zen turned and set his helmet down on the coffee table nearby. As he turned back to you his lips were on yours, before you could blink, and his hand was behind your head pushing you towards him, his kiss rough and demanding. It felt like ice coursed through your veins until it reached your heart, which soon turned to electricity as you returned his kisses.

A sharp pain to your lips made you curse, but before you could register what happened, Zen's tongue had slithered it's way into your mouth and insisted you to participate with it. As you compiled, a moan escaped from your throat. He had awakened a part of you that desired to please, and that feeling was becoming more intense with every second.

Zen made a fist of your hair and yanked your lips apart from his, the look in his eyes dark, and unforgiving. This made your heart jump in your chest. Zen had never looked at you with such unbridled menace, but you couldn't help but find it exhilarating.

"At least you aren't a total waste of space… I may be able to get use out of you yet." he roughly released your hair as he looked down at you, the difference in your height very apparent in this moment.

"Now let's put you to the test… Get on your knees." he demanded in a low, cold manner.

Your eyes fluttered as you did as instructed, but couldn't help but notice his hardness clearly visible through his tight jeans. You unconsciously licked your lips in anticipation, thinking he would take complete control over you.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" His brow rose, his tone clearly conveying annoyance.

He bent down and grabbed your wrist and yanked it to his black belt. You caught hold of the not so subtle hint and began fumbling with his belt, but your excitement was working against you. After a few failed attempts, you managed to get it undone. There was an annoyed sigh from above you, along with an impatient tapping of Zen's foot in his boots against the floor. This further ignited your desire, and helped to steady your concentration. Once you slipped his pants and boxers down in one motion you were finally able to see your prize at full attention.

Your breath caught in your throat. He was larger than you expected; visible proof he was enjoying this little scenario as much as you were. You looked back up at him and your heart nearly jumped out of your chest. His red eyes narrowed, and from where you were kneeling, his entire demeanor deliciously intimidating.

"What are you waiting for, bitch. Suck." he demanded.

You exhaled in pleasure at his insult, and grabbed his hardness with your right hand and took him into your mouth up to your hand, as he was quite big. This earned you a groan from his throat at the initial contact, much like a growl.

"Take all of it…" he breathed as he took your hair in his hand again and forced your head against your hand, making you move your hand reflexively.

Undeterred, he moved your head up and back down, all the way to his base this time. Not being prepared for this, you gagged on his length and turned your head to the side. You resumed your position rather quickly, so as not to displease your 'captor'. Soon you were able to get a rhythm going,placing your hands on either side of his hips as you took him in your mouth as far down his length as you could go.

Zen's nearly guttural moans were in harmony with your own, and drove you to continue your ministrations in effort to please him further. With each thrust of his hips, you could feel his length slid across your tongue and nearly down your throat. Your eyes drifted upwards to meet Zen's, your expression pleading with him to keep up the good work.

This must have been the right thing to do as his deep red eyes became steely and you were, without warning, hoisted up off the floor and pushed up against the door. Zen looked deeply into your eyes as he spoke:

"I think it's about time we stopped playing around, don't you?" His hands were traveling down your shirt, then beneath your skirt, until he reached your soaked panties.

"Well, look what we have here... " he smirked as you gasped in pleasure, his fingers pressing just enough for you to feel, but not enough to go inside. "It looks like my little toy is ready for me to use."

"Please…." you begged in a breathy moan.

His eyes held a look of fervor. It was clear he was on the brink of his patience.

"Please, what? You have to be more specific than that."

"Please, Hyun… use this slut's holes to your heart's content." you breathed, as all of your inhibitions were, in that moment, tossed to the side.

That was it.

Zen grabbed your panties and ripped them off of you, then as he hoisted you up to his hips and entered you just as quickly, causing you to gasp in surprise at his swiftness. That surprise was quickly replaced with elongated moans as he slipped in and out of your wet cavern with all of the passion he had been withholding. The two of you were pressed together so closely that he was also creating a lovely amount of friction to your clit as you bounced up and down on him.

"God, you're soaked, babe…Fuck…" Zen said breathlessly as sweat began to form on his forehead. You could feel his cock twitch inside you with every sound that came from your lips.

"Do you hear that?" Zen said forcefully between each of his thrusts. "Your pussy is making so much noise down there. I wonder why that is? Maybe you can tell me."

Your body felt like it was on fire. His words were like gasoline that kept making your flame rise higher and higher. "God… It missed you so much, Hyun… it needs you..." You panted through ragged breaths.

"Really? I guess a slut like you can't live without my dick, can you?" Zen replied with a particularly vigorous set of thrusts.

Your head rolled back in pure ecstasy. He had managed to hit that spot inside you just right, and so fucking hard you thought you would explode. "Fuck yes baby don't stop! Just like that!" You urged between each of his thrusts, the feeling your end drawing nearer with every second.

"Like hell I'm going to stop… You're a perfect fucking fit for my dick… Just like a glove." Zen panted, his white hair sticking to the side of his face.

That was all you needed.

You screamed his name as your inner walls pulsed around his dick, milking it as he fucked you through your orgasm. It was not long however, before Zen reached his own release. He sighed in exhaustion as brought you to your sofa and set you down gently.

"Shit,_… That was intense." He smiled in contentment as he sat beside you.

You cuddled up to his chest and looked up at him, smiling widely.

"You're pretty damn good with improv… I'll have to be sure to add that to your list of abilities when I'm booking your schedule." You giggled.

Zen looked down at you with just as bright a smile and ruffled your hair playfully. "Yes ma'am! I'm always happy to please~"

You laughed. "Oh, you…"


End file.
